Dandelion
by rOckSTar-RelIC
Summary: Song Fic. SasuNaru He must've been waiting... For someone to save him.


_Dandelion_

_I Saw him on a Friday outside some run down saloon_

Naruto Uzumaki hated tears. He hated any kind of sadness...happy tears?

Those were okay...they weren't sad.

He felt he needed to protect anyone who shed a tear.

He _had _to.

That's why he had always thought he was different.

That's when he saw the teen.

About his age. Maybe older?

He had raven blue-black hair and wore dark clothes.

You could barely tell he was actually a guy.

But Naruto could.

_he was cryin over someone that he felt left much too soon_

Naruto sat next to the boy.

'What's wrong?' He had suddenly asked.

He never knew he would get an answer.

'My girlfriend..' he trailed off as he explained all of his troubles.

He must've been waiting. For someone to save him.

Naruto was that someone.

He felt this boys feelings. Even if he didn't know much about him.

Even if he only knew him for twenty minutes.

Even when he didn't know his name.

He knew nothing about him but he listened.

After awhile Naruto asked his name.

'Sasuke Uchiha,' he answered.

_I said, 'hey boy don't you cry tonight_

He looked up at the blonde

alarmed, if anything.

But as he thought he had no real reason to be crying.

Maybe he had now found someone better, wiser.

Maybe this person will save him.

_let me take you out on this town'_

_he looked at me and smiled as one last tear splashed off the ground_

Yes, Naruto would be the person to save him.

He knew now.

He already had made him comfident.

and it would get stronger.

Naruto helped him up and they walked around the town.

_with half a wink he asked me what are you some kind of freak?_

Of course he was joking.

Everyone had always thought of Naruto as a freak.

In school.

In the park.

Anywhere in town.

But once they all had gotten to know Naruto they knew he was very kind.

He wasn't a freak.

People just didn't know much of what to think about him.

_I told him 'no, I guess I just feel your vibe is kinda deep'_

Something signalled him there.

Maybe it was Sasuke's sadness.

Maybe the pain that went through every person stopped at him on purpose.

Sasuke smiled at this.

He smiled a lot around Naruto.

He could admit that he never liked to smile.

Until Naruto showed up.

_the moon hung over soho and I counted 16 stars_

They were laying in the grass. Telling there lives.

Naruto had no parents.

Neithier did Sasuke.

They both got to liking each others personality.

They both got to liking _eachother. _

Naruto looked at the stars.

16. That's how old they are.

Thats how many stars Naruto could see.

Sasuke followed his gaze.

_I pointed at the brightest one and said 'now that one's ours'_

Naruto smiled as Sasuke chuckled.

His Chuckling stopped as he felt something warm on his lips.

He closed his eyes, and kissed him back.

It was like time had stopped.

It was just them.

No one could ruin this.

_he's a dandelion, up on his hill above the sea_

Dandelions-Sasuke?

That's what I think of.

Everything reminds me of Sasuke.

_he's not exactly everything I thought that he might be  
he's a dandelion  
he looks like everything I need  
I thought he was a flower  
but I found out he's a weed_

Then I hold on hold on hold on  
hold on hold on hold on 

_he might just be poison  
but I took him to my roof top_

He seemed normal as always.

As they walked up the stairs of the apartment to the roof.

They've never been up there.

Well, together.

Naruto had been up there many times.

Maybe Sasuke would like it just as much as he does.

As he opened the roof door Sasuke tensed.

_I said 'are you afraid of heights,'  
He said 'no I am not'_

The way Sasuke tensed Naruto knew that wasn't true.

He had to be.

_I said 'hey boy don't you lie to me, tell me everything you feel'_

Sasuke had.

He love Naruto and he wanted to be with him forever.

Sasuke knew Naruto wanted the same.

They both felt so comfortable around eachother.

They knew eachother more than anyone ever could.

It was impossible.

_we danced around in circles,  
He said 'I think we found something real'_

Real.

Was this all real?

Is there a possability like that?

Or is this all a dream?

Is Naruto going to suddenly wake up in his apartment, alone and confused?

He knew he wouldn't.

Sasuke was way too real to be a dream.

'I love you.' The raven muttered almost barely noticed.

But Naruto heard.

He thought he would never cry again.

But suddenly there was tears.

Sasuke looked at him worriedly and asked what was wrong.

'Nothing' Naruto replied.

'I love you too.' He said softly as he pecked Sasuke with a kiss on the cheek.

All was true for the both of them.

They were so different but so alike as well.

_he's a dandelion, up on his cliff above the sea  
he's not exactly everything I thought that he might be_

he's a dandelion  
he looks like everything I need  
I thought he was a flower  
but I found out he's a weed

Then I hold on hold on hold on  
hold on hold on hold on

_Down in union square  
I saw him walking all alone_

Sasuke was acting so different.

Like he was hiding something.

Everytime Naruto was around Sasuke he had to be somewhere.

When Naruto spoke to him, it was liek he wasn't _there._

It seemed his mind was somewhere else.

They hadn't really done anything the past week and most of this week.

Sasuek always had something to do.

Somewhere to be.

_I walked a little slower just so I'd remain unknown_

Where was it Sasuke was going?

He had just declined another date tonight.

It was Friday, and They had always gone out.

But not today.

All his friends werent in town.

They went on a roadtrip for a couple weeks.

Naruto was invited, but decided to stay in town with Sasuke.

So now he felt the need to know where Sasuke was going.

So he followed him.

_he met someone on seventeenth that he knew her all too well_

She was pretty. The girl Sasuke had met, and she smiled at him like he was a god.

She had pink hair and green eyes and was wearing a short skirt and a pink tanktop.

They were just talking.

It looked like they knew eachother a lot.

Maybe too much?

After awhile she was hanging all over him.

Like she _knew _his boyfriend was watching and she was rubbing it in his face.

_my little piece of heaven has a secret he won't tell_

Naruto felt wierd.

Maybe she was just one of his really close friends.

But why didn't he tell him.

Why did he make him wonder?

Things weren't great in Naruto's mind right now.

He didn't get it.

But then he did...

What did he just see?

It was a kiss.

Sasuke and the girl were kissing.

But why?

_with half a smile he took her hand  
and then they walked away_

Naruto was crushed.

What had he done wrong?

Why couldn't Sasuke just tell him it was over.

All he found he could do was run.

Run back to his apartment and cry his eyes out.

He gave Sasuke his heart and he had pierced a knife through it.

So he lay on his bed and cried until he had fallen asleep.

_I realized I would not see my boy after today_

But Naruto never knew the end of the story.

He ran off too fast.

But Sasuke was determined to find him and tell him what had happened.

He had to.

Because Naruto had saved him.

Maybe he can save Naruto...

_I fell in love with a dandelion  
and he's all I ever had  
at first he looked so sweet  
but in the end he tastes so bad  
he's a dandelion, up on his cliff above the sea  
he's not exactly everything I thought that he might be_

he's a dandelion  
he looks like everything I need  
I thought she was a flower  
but I found out he's a weed

Then I hold on hold on hold on  
hold on hold on hold on  
And I tell myself  
hold on hold on hold on  
hold on hold on hold on  
yeah hold on 


End file.
